Song of Love, Story of a Deaf cat and a Miracle
by EfinityFabala
Summary: not as gushy as the title implies. set in riverclan, when the river is about to change its course, and river/thunder are about to begin their long-lived battle over sunningrocks. written by me and Brightflame
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Half of the credit for this story goes to Brightflame (at least, that's her screenname on Amazon) anyway, she and I wrote this, so read & enjoy!!**

Background information: Splashpaw is a deaf young RiverClan apprentice—a gray-and-white tom.

Over the past few moons of his apprenticeship, he has been visited in dreams by Swiftwind, the deceased RiverClan deputy, who suffered hearing loss later in life.

Swiftwind has been coaching him on hearing in his dreams, and a few mornings before the Gathering, something incredibly special happens to Splashpaw…

A strange sensation startled Splashpaw. It made his ears rumble, as if they had been awakened… after moons of sleep. Then Splashpaw knew what this must be: _sound_. He strained his ears to hear it again, and this time the sound came as a rumble inside his own head. It was as if he was the one speaking.

"Swiftwind! Are you there? Have you let me hear them after all?" Splashpaw called out in his head. He stretched up into the light breeze as if trying to find Swiftwind in the sky.

Her voice came in an amused murmur. "No, little one. You must find your own way to listen. But Palepaw doesn't know that. She really cares for you."

Splashpaw looked over at Palepaw, confused. The light tabby she-cat was snarling at Puddlepaw a few fox-lengths away, and Puddlepaw was in turn looking indignant. Splashpaw recognized the snarling from his hearing lessons from Swiftwind, but he was accustomed to hearing the old deputy's voice only.

Palepaw's light mew against Puddlepaw's low hiss startled Splashpaw. He remembered one time training with Swiftwind when they had practiced pinpointing sound based on where it came from. Now Splashpaw heard Puddlepaw's voice as he growled at the other apprentice. This was very confusing, as Puddlepaw's mew sounded as if it was coming from right in front of Splashpaw.

"What does this mean, then?" he asked Swiftwind.  
"You are understanding what goes into Palepaw's ears. She is hearing for you," came Swiftwind's patient mew. Splashpaw looked at Palepaw again. Her meow rumbled inside his own head, and surprisingly he could understand her.

She was saying, "He may be deaf, but he's not stupid, and he's certainly not blind to your hostility!" What? Was Palepaw talking about him? Splashpaw felt her anger bubbling in his paws as if it was his own. Puddlepaw snorted and threw back a retort, but his voice came out as a blur of mews and snarls.  
Splashpaw huffed in frustration. He closed his eyes and turned away from the quarreling apprentices. "Why have you given me this gift, Swiftwind? I can't even hear what other cats say--only Palepaw."

A breeze tickled Palepaw's ear (whoosh!) as Swiftwind spoke again. "I didn't give you this, Splashpaw. Know that you and Palepaw now share something very important."  
Splashpaw gulped. "Does she know?"  
"Yes. She was very willing to share her ears."  
There were so many questions he still had for Swiftwind, but she had already gone.

With a small shrug and a sigh, Splashpaw padded up to Palepaw, who was now just sitting there. Puddlepaw had stalked off after his mentor, and now she was just staring at him.

"Palepaw?" mewed Splashpaw as he had in training. For the first time he heard his own voice. It didn't sound like Palepaw's or Swiftwind's. It was slightly deeper and a bit huskier. What did you expect, lousy furball? They're she-cats and you're a tom!

Splashpaw also noticed that it was much too loud, and was slightly embarrassed. Was this what other cats heard when I used to wail all of the time? But I couldn't have known! The vibrations in my throat just felt neat.

Palepaw looked up as he approached. "Hi, Splashpaw," she mewed, sounding friendly. Splashpaw started to pick up his paw as he normally did to greet another cat, but realized he didn't have to.

"H-hello," he murmured hesitantly. That sounded right! Now Splashpaw could be sure his words made sense to other cats.

Palepaw brightened. She sat up and drew a paw over her left ear. Splashpaw heard a small swoosh of air as it passed. "Thank you for what you did. It really means a lot," he said, growing less timid with his words. Palepaw nodded, twitching her whiskers with satisfaction.

Finally! They'll all be able to understand me, now, and hear what I have to say! Splashpaw breathed in as she spoke again and relished hearing the smooth, feathery tone of her voice. "It was a pleasure. The former deputy, Swiftwind, came to me in a dream and I told her what I wanted to do for you. I've been praying for this, Splashpaw."

"It's truly amazing," Splashpaw agreed, surprised how quickly the words came to him, and how smoothly they came out of his mouth. Swiftwind's lessons have paid off wonderfully! Splashpaw thought he heard a tiny "You're welcome," in the breeze.  
Splashpaw saw Owlpaw approaching from Palepaw's left side, and he heard gabber coming from the older apprentice's jaws, but Palepaw didn't seem to notice. "Hi, Owlpaw," he said to alert Palepaw. She turned around and seemed surprised to see Owlpaw standing there.

"Oh, hello," Palepaw said, turning to face him. Owlpaw raised his paw to Splashpaw in greeting. Before Splashpaw could object the brown apprentice was speaking.

"Palepaw, Mistflower and Emberfrost are taking us on patrol," he meowed. Splashpaw's eyes widened. Owlpaw's words were blurry, but Splashpaw could understand him! Perhaps his mind had just needed a moment to adjust to the concept of sound coming from other cats. Palepaw blinked at Owlpaw blankly and then shook her head.

"Right, sure. Thanks, Owlpaw." The older apprentice dipped his head and padded away. Palepaw watched him go. She pawed her left ear and Splashpaw heard her muffling it. A bolt of realization struck him. He was hearing out of Palepaw's left ear. And she couldn't.

"Er—" Splashpaw cleared his throat. Palepaw swiveled her left ear and turned towards him. There was shock in her eyes. Splashpaw swallowed nervously.

"I couldn't hear him from that side," Palepaw murmured. Splashpaw felt his shoulders sag sympathetically.

"Palepaw, I'm sorry," he began. Palepaw silenced him with a gentle sweep of her tail against his muzzle.

"Don't be. I figured Swiftwind's gift would come with sacrifice. I'm just grateful I could help could help you, Splashpaw." Splashpaw stiffened. He had never meant to disable Palepaw.

"You know what this means, don't you?" he ventured. Palepaw shook her head disbelievingly.

"I'm sorry, Splashpaw. I have to go on patrol." She turned tail and bounded after Owlpaw.

Splashpaw watched the half-deaf cat hurry after her patrol, and he heard Owlpaw mew a greeting to her as they slipped out of camp, following their mentors. All of Splashpaw's delight at hearing had evaporated, and he retreated to his nest, the rustling of undergrowth around Palepaw's patrol providing a constant reminder of the gift.


	2. Revealed

Splashpaw blinked his eyes open on the crest of a hill on RiverClan territory. He was dreaming.

"Swiftwind?" He called out to the old deputy in his mind.

"Splashpaw." Swiftwind appeared on a tree stump, tail neatly curled around her paws. She spoke calmly. "Why have you called me? Is hearing going alright?"

"I'm cheating. I've disabled Palepaw." Splashpaw knew his words made sense to Swiftwind although he couldn't hear them himself. He'd learned a lot from being able to hear his own voice that morning. The deputy stared at him with clear blue eyes. Their sternness made Splashpaw regret his words.

"StarClan have given you a fantastic gift, Splashpaw. Palepaw will learn to live with her disability, but we thought you deserved to know what it was like to hear. The deed cannot be undone. It has taken a great amount of power to bend the laws of physics like this-as well as the power of Palepaw's love and determination. I thought you would have appreciated it."

"I do!" Splashpaw insisted, both with his mind and his voice. He felt like his heart had been squeezed. Palepaw's love? he thought to himself. Swiftwind narrowed her eyes and let her neck fur lie flat. Splashpaw realized with a start how angry she had been.

"Very well. Until we meet again. Good luck, Splashpaw..." With that Swiftwind's spirit blew away and she disappeared. Splashpaw was left staring at a bare stump.

The sun was setting over the Clans. Splashpaw perched on a rock on the river's edge, staring across the glistening water. Palepaw must be near, he thought, for she could hear the gushing torrents of water.

"Splashpaw?" mewed Palepaw. Still unused to so much noise, Splashpaw jumped.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," Splashpaw meowed. "I'll get better at this hearing thing."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Palepaw traced a pattern in the dust with one claw. Uh-oh. What was she going to say?

"Er, do you want to swim out to Sunningrocks?" Splashpaw cut in, to buy time.

"Sure," Palepaw purred, and they swam out side-by-side. The sun was warm although evening was approaching, and the rocks were a welcome retreat. They were still and tranquil, and by far Splashpaw's favorite place in RiverClan territory. The river flowed on all sides of the rocks, although some elders fretted that the river would change course, leaving Sunningrocks on ThunderClan land.

Splashpaw didn't believe them. He couldn't imagine Sunningrocks being gone from his home.

It was strange to hear all of the sloshing torrents of water, but somehow it seemed natural. Maybe that was because Splashpaw was RiverClan.

"I thought you were battle training with Emberfrost?"  
Palepaw shook her head. "He stomped on a thorn by mistake. Had to go back to camp, but he told me to hunt."  
Splashpaw nodded.

"It's strange, you know, talking to you like this," Palepaw meowed shyly.

"It's stranger for me," Splashpaw assured her. "But Swiftwind helped me."

"Swiftwind?"

"Yeah. She helped me learn to talk and listen in my dreams."  
Palepaw looked thoughtful. "That would explain things..." she began. "When I prayed to StarClan to help you, she came to me."

"And gave your left ear to me," Splashpaw finished, flexing his claws in a fidgety way.

"Yes..."

Splashpaw opened his mouth to apologize again, but Palepaw cut him off. "I don't regret it, Splashpaw. You've got to understand that."

"I do."

"I hope so." Palepaw arched her back in a long stretch. "We should catch some fish and get back. Have you told Icestar what happened? He'll want to announce it to the Clan."

"No, I haven't. That would be so embarrassing."

"I'll come with you."

Splashpaw looked up gratefully. "Would you?"

Palepaw purred her amusement. "Let's go."

Splashpaw and Palepaw padded through the reeds, their pelts close enough to brush gently. They emerged into RiverClan camp.

Fogheart, the old medicine cat, was stretched out near the camp entrance.

"Hello, young Palepaw," he meowed.

He then made eye contact with Splashpaw and wordlessly waved his tail.

"Fogheart," Palepaw began hesitantly. "StarClan came to me in a dream last night."

The medicine cat immediately sat up. "What? Palepaw, why didn't you tell me about this? What happened?"

Palepaw drew herself up to full height. "It was Swiftwind, the old deputy. She's been coming to Splashpaw, teaching him how to listen. Then, she gave him a gift. He hears what I hear. So he can hear you and I speaking."

Fogheart drew in a breath. His eyes flicked between the two apprentices. He opened his jaws, as if he wanted to say something to Splashpaw. But his next question was directed at Palepaw, again.

"You're sure?"

"She's sure," Splashpaw growled. Fogheart gasped again.

"Great StarClan..."

"It's a miracle," Palepaw stated.

"Icestar must hear of this!" Fogheart exclaimed, turning tail and scampering away in the direction of the leader's den. Palepaw and Splashpaw looked at each other uncertainly.

"That might've gone better," Splashpaw groaned.

"It's okay. Icestar will understand, hopefully," Palepaw replied, trying to remain positive.

Just then Fogheart's apprentice, Reedpaw, trotted into camp, funny-smelling leaves clamped in his jaws. Reedpaw was Splashpaw's littermate.

"Hi, Palepaw. Hi, Splashpaw," he said brightly. The other two exchanged a look of surprise.

"How did you know I can--" Splashpaw began.

"Swiftwind came to me in a vision," Reedpaw explained, as though it were the most natural thing in the world. "Congratulations."

"Um, oh, well, thanks," Splashpaw stuttered. "You certainly took the news better than Fogheart did. I don't want a big fuss."

His brother snorted. "Good luck with that. This will be the talk of the Clans!"

Splashpaw rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

Reedpaw flicked Splashpaw's ear with his tail. "Hey, it'll blow over eventually, little brother. Hang in there."

After Icestar called RiverClan together, he beckoned Palepaw and Splashpaw up to stand beside him. They obeyed sheepishly, feeling every cat's eyes on them as they waited for Icestar to speak.

The leader explained everything, his eyes betraying no emotion--no surprise or alarm. He was calm and reasonable, as any good leader should be. And for that Splashpaw was eternally grateful.


	3. Confrontation at Sunningrocks

After the clan meeting, the cats all wanted to talk to Splashpaw, who felt like the last mouse in the fresh-kill pile, eyed eagerly by hungry warriors.

"Hel-lo, Splash-paw," Puddlepaw meowed, annunciating every syllable and talking really loud. "How... are... you... to... day?"

Splashpaw's neck fur prickled with annoyance.

"Shove off, mouse dung," Palepaw hissed.

When Splashpaw finally got a spare moment, every warrior, kit, elder and apprentice had exchanged at least a few words with him and Palepaw.

"I'm tired of hearing already," Splashpaw grumbled as he shared tongues with his mother, Kestrelwing. Palepaw was stretched out a few tail-lengths away with Owlpaw. Splashpaw could hear their conversation, but tuned it out and concentrated on Kestrelwing's voice. He was getting a better handle on what he chose to listen to.

"Oh, my precious kit, you will get used to it," Kestrelwing cooed. She hadn't stopped calling him gushy names all day, since the clan meeting.

"I hope so," Splashpaw grumbled. He stood up and stretched, scratching dirt over the remnants of his fish. "I'm tired," he yawned.

Kestrelwing touched her nose to his shoulder. "Get some rest, honeybee," she murmured.

Although Splashpaw treasured the fact that he could now hear his mother speak, he couldn't help rolling his eyes at the pet name "honeybee."

"Swiftwind? Are you there?" Splashpaw called. He was dreaming. He was standing in a cluster of unfamiliar trees at night, cool breeze ruffling his fur.  
The old deputy's meow was sharp and frustrated.

"Why have you called me, Splashpaw? You don't need me, now."

Yes, I do!" Splashpaw protested. He couldn't see her, but he knew she was there. "Of course I do."

Swiftwind faded into view. She looked tired, and the stars that shimmered in her pelt did not hold their usual supernatural glory.

"What is it, then?"

Splashpaw hesitated. He didn't know that a StarClan cat could look so ragged and worn out.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her.

"Oh, no..." Swiftwind shook her head unconvincingly. "Tell me about your day."

"Weren't you watching me?"

"No, I'm sorry," the deputy sighed.

"Well, I hunted and went to Sunningrocks with Palepaw, and Icestar announced the miracle to the whole clan, and tomorrow Webtail is going to take me out for some battle-training with Palepaw and Emberfrost. He's really excited that he can teach me using words," Splashpaw concluded.

Swiftwind nodded, and when she looked at him again, some light had returned to her eyes.

"That's wonderful, little warrior. I am glad to have offered my help to you."

"I am more grateful than you know," Splashpaw whispered, his eyes round disks of sincerity.

With a purr of affection and approval, Swiftwind faded away, and Splashpaw awoke to the sounds of the morning...

"Splashpaw!! Splashpaw!! Come on, come on, come on!! Play with us!!"

Splashpaw yawned and stretched, playfully rolling Bluekit and Leapingkit off of his back. He had never imagined the kits voices would be so...squeaky. Palepaw laughed beside him and gave her ears a thorough washing.

"Kits," she mewed, "so energetic! Were we ever like that?" She paused, an expression of sadness on her face. Of course Splashpaw couldn't have played like that. Half the time he had no idea what was going on. She went over and apologetically brushed her tail along his flank. "Come on," she said, "lets go hunt!"

Splashpaw smiled and followed his friend outside. The sunlight was obscured by clouds, but the morning was cool and airy. Rain lazily drizzled from the sky, causing a weak rainbow to dance across the heavens. Palepaw, Splashpaw, Mistflower, Webtail and Swallowleap padded out of the River Clan camp for the hunting patrol.

"All of this rain might have stirred up the river," Webtail called back to the apprentices.

"Be careful while fishing today. Who knows how high the water could have gone up!"

Splashpaw nodded. Even with his new found hearing he would have to be on alert. While they walked along, Splashpaw mentally noted every noise he encountered. He realized what a baritone voice Webtail had, deep and gravelly, yet strangely calm. Mistflower spoke in rushes of high-pitched bursts, not unlike the kits had done. Swallowleap had a musical tone like a bird. And Palepaw...Palepaw's voice was as smooth as water trickling over stones. He closed his eyes and took in the sounds...and very nearly fell into the river too!

"Are you alright?" Mistflower asked; the patrol quickly bounded over to the wet apprentice.

Splashpaw shook himself, spraying water everywhere. Palepaw suppressed a few giggles. Splashpaw's pelt had fluffed up like a kit's! Swallowleap went over and inspected the churning waters. The river Splashpaw had fallen into was wild with brown, murky waters. The cats' reflections were bluntly obscured by the color.

"No luck fishing today," the tortoiseshell briskly announced, flicking her nimble tail.

"Although we are River Clan cats, we are perfectly capable of catching birds. Mistflower, Webtail, let's show the apprentices how it is done."

The group began to pad away, but Splashpaw lingered. Though the water was swiftly rising, the usual flow to Sunningrocks had been disturbed. Hardly a trickle was flowing towards the island. Splashpaw took in a breath. Across the water a small Thunder Clan apprentice was cautiously making her way down the rocks...to River Clan's island!

"Hey, you!" Splashpaw yelled over the violent torrents of muddy water. "ThunderClan cat! Get away from there!" The cat looked up, her whiskers twitching nervously.

"I'm not in your territory! You've no right to tell me what to do," she snarled back.

Realizing that Splashpaw was missing, Palepaw bounded back to the river's edge.

"Hey," she said, touching her nose to his ear. "Let's go, Splashpaw."

"Some ThunderClan scum is trespassing," Splashpaw growled.

Palepaw frowned worriedly at the ThunderClan apprentice. "It's too dangerous to swim the river," she meowed. "We should go fetch the warriors."

"No," Splashpaw said. "I'll deal with her." He waded into the river and launched himself into the waves, paddling as strongly as possible to get to the trespassing cat.

"Wait, no!" Palepaw bellowed after him, splashing into the shallows with her tail high.  
Splashpaw ignored her. The ThunderClan she-cat was standing on one of the Sunningrocks, glaring at him.

"This place is no longer RiverClan territory!" she declared into the gray oblivion of angry rainclouds. "The river marks the border, and the river is changing its course! StarClan's will is for ThunderClan to claim Sunningrocks as its own!"

Three strong-looking ThunderClan warriors appeared at her side. One of them was Snowytail, the ThunderClan deputy.

"Long live ThunderClan!" she yowled.

"NO!" Splashpaw rebutted. "This is wrong!" He struggled to reach the rocky island, but strong waves kept pushing him off course.  
"Splashpaw!" Palepaw called again, horrified at the sight of him slowly losing strength. She didn't want to leave him and fetch the warriors, for if Splashpaw went under and didn't come up, she would have to swim out right away.

"Webtail!" Palepaw yowled desperately, hoping that the RiverClan patrol was not too far away. "Mistflower! Swallowleap, help!!"

Splashpaw yowled as he was dragged under. Murky water filled his lungs, causing him to go limp. The churning water left him no difference between the surface and the depths. Confused, he tried to swim up and get air, but really he was heading towards the deepest part of the river...

Then his feet scraped the bottom. He struggled, but was able to pull up his head. Splashpaw had washed up on the opposite side of the river, on Sunningrocks. He gasped for air and collapsed at the little she-cat's feet. She recoiled in disgust, then softened. She and Snowytail lifted him up.

"Come on," Snowytail mewed coldly, "Let's take you to Larkstar. Trespassing is not well accepted by Thunder Clan you know."

"Stop it!" he hissed, trying to wrench away from his captors. "I am on my own land! It is you who must leave!"

A large, jet-black tom laughed and pushed him forward with a single paw. "Shut up and obey orders mouse-dung," he rasped. He paused and laughed again before adding gleefully, "If you want to survive!"

Splashpaw yowled to Palepaw on the other side of the shore. "Help!!"

The cream colored apprentice heard his pleas and jumped into the raging waters herself. She came up by his side, her long fur dripping with filth. "If you take him, you have to take me too," she hissed, unsheathing her claws.


	4. Prisoners

The white deputy chuckled, a rough sound not unlike sand paper. "Two in one! Won't Larkstar be proud!" she mewed.

"Come on scum," the little apprentice said brightly, fluffing her calico pelt. "Let's go now! I'm sure you will find our territory quite suitable."

The patrol made a semi-circle around the hostages and set off into the forest. Splashpaw glanced back. All of River Clan had gathered around. Icestar had waded into the water, spitting insults at the Thunder Clan warriors. Kestrelwing wailed and tried to swim out to rescue her beloved son, but succeeded only in tripping and falling head over heels.

The little she-cat fell into step with Splashpaw and Palepaw. "Sillies!" she mewed in amusement. "Look what you have gotten yourselves into! My name is Tinypaw, but after today I'm going to be a warrior for sure! Although I do HATE the name Tinypaw; it sounds nothing like a proper warrior name. If it were up to me I would choose a far nobler name like Fernwhisker or Dappledpool, but I suppose Tinypaw will have to do for now. Maybe I could ask Larkstar if it is possible for one to choose their warrior name. Yes. Yes, I might just do that. Well, what are your names?"

Splashpaw and Palepaw exchanged a puzzled glance. Tinypaw sure could talk!

"Splashpaw and Palepaw," the cream apprentice said simply, warming up to their unlikely companion. "Maybe a good warrior name for you could be Autumnsky?"

"Oh!" she squealed in delight. "Oh my, I like that name very much. Yes, it is SO much better than Dappledpool. My, I do think that Fernwhisker may have met its match! Or maybe we could combine the two names into something like Fernsky. How pretty!"

Snowytail wheeled around sharply. "You fool!" she hissed. "Don't socialize with the prisoners!!"

Tinypaw meekly obeyed and hung back for the rest of the trek.

"I think I may have made a friend," Palepaw whispered happily to Splashpaw as they approached the thorn barrier. He nodded, but secretly had his doubts. Just because Tinypaw was chatty and friendly know didn't disguise what he knew to be true: she was a Thunder Clan cat, and she had helped to steal the little island refuge his family had prized for so long. Could she be trusted?

All questions were silenced as the patrol proudly marched into the Thunder Clan camp.

"Do you have a prisoner for us?" a skeletal elder called hopefully, looking up from her mouse.

"Yes. Two in fact," the black tom purred. Splashpaw felt that the ancient she-cat was his mother by the warm tone the husky voice took on when addressing her.

"Ooh!! I hope they don't mind ticks!"

Palepaw stuck out her tongue. Splashpaw could sympathize. It looked like their stay in Thunder Clan would be infested with all sorts of chores, insults and vile.

"Please," he whispered, "please find us soon!"

Splashpaw was thrust into the elder's den. A warrior glared at him from the entrance.

"You will serve ThunderClan, kitling," he said mockingly. Kitling? That was worse than Honeybee, which Kestrelwing insisted on calling him. Splashpaw sighed. He'd rather be treated like a kit than be here. But they'll find us soon, Splashpaw thought as he scraped together soiled bedding. This is unjust imprisonment. Icestar will see to it that we return.

Splashpaw was dismayed to find that his hearing was dimmed. He heard only what Palepaw was hearing, and she was across the clearing from him.

"Get moss and soft bedding for the queens," a ThunderClan she-cat was hissing to Palepaw. "Tanglepaw and Redflower will supervise you in the forest."

"Why bother keeping us here?" Palepaw spat, her voice echoing inside of his head. "Icestar will come with an army of warriors to save us. You'll see."

"Ooh, I'm terrified," mocked the she-cat. A whoosh of air came as she stalked out of the nursery, leaving two cats to guard the prisoner as she worked.

Splashpaw angrily packed the dirty moss into a ball and rolled it out into the clearing. The black warrior standing guard snapped at him as he passed by. The warrior said something, but it was faint, since Palepaw's left ear was many tail-lengths away.

So, Splashpaw ignored him, rolling the bedding away toward the fern tunnel they had entered through.

"Hey, stop right there!" the black warrior yowled. Splashpaw turned his head to see him bounding at him. Palepaw is near, Splashpaw thought.

The dark warrior was stopped in his tracks by a gray elder.

"Why are you harassing this kit, Sootclaw?" the elder questioned with vague curiosity. "And why do I smell RiverClan?"

Sootclaw unsheathed his claws. "RiverClan trespassers. We've brought them back as prisoners, Elmwhisker."

Elmwhisker looked at Splashpaw, his blue eyes dulled with age and tiredness.  
"I see, have you told our leader?"

"He's out on patrol," Sootclaw grumbled. "Snowytail, Tinypaw and I brought the fox-dung back here." He was referring to Splashpaw and Palepaw. Splashpaw wanted to growl, or argue, or run. But he was frozen to the spot, soiled bedding tickling his paws.

Elmwhisker said, "There is not need for such language, Sootclaw. But, I suppose that taking the RiverClan cats prisoner was justified, seeing as you had Snowytail with you. The deputy is second to the leader, you know. Her word is to be just as valued."

Sootclaw suppressed a growl of impatience. Of course he knew that! Who didn't know that?

But he simply dipped his head and said, "Yes, Elmwhisker. I am taking the RiverClan apprentice out to get the elders fresh bedding. Is there anything else you need?"

"Oh, no, no, don't bother with me," Elmwhisker sighed. His eyes were not on Sootclaw, but on some point beyond the warrior's shoulder. The old cat sighed, and seemed to be lost in thoughts or memories.

Sootclaw rolled his eyes. "Come on, fox-breath," he growled at Splashpaw, and the two padded out of ThunderClan camp.

"What a day!" Palepaw groaned once the two were finally alone. It was moonhigh, and most of ThunderClan was asleep.

"I know," Splashpaw growled empathetically. "I had a terrible time, too."

Palepaw settled down beside him, yawning. A ThunderClan warrior was watching them from nearby. "Well, we can rest assured that Icestar will save us."

"Maybe he won't have to," Splashpaw whispered.

"What?"

"WE could make a break for it!"

Palepaw looked at him doubtfully. "That's crazy, Splashpaw. They're guarding us full-time. Just get some rest. The Gathering's tomorrow night. Maybe RiverClan will come for us then..."

Splashpaw pressed his pelt against hers for warmth, but he didn't go to sleep for what felt like a long time. Palepaw closed her eyes, and even snored gently. Splashpaw found the sound of snoring very intriguing. He also was glad to know that hearing worked even at night, when one was asleep.

He finally slept, lulled into darkness by the comforting in and out of Palepaw's breathing....

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey come and gather under Highrock!" Larkstar yowled.

Splashpaw jolted awake. He blinked at the blinding light of the morning sun. Clearing his head, he quietly padded to the edge of the medicine cat den to get a look at what was going on. Tinypaw was sitting proudly at the foot of Highrock, purring so loudly that he--er, Palepaw--could hear it from across the clearing.

"Warrior ceremony," he muttered back to her when she looked up. Palepaw brightened.

"Let's go see!" she said eagerly and padded out to congratulate her friend. Splashpaw sighed and rushed after her.

"What are you DOING scum?!" their ever present guard hissed as they passed. Murmurs of protest resonated from the group assembled. A queen anxiously rounded up her kits and brought them back to the nursery. Larkstar looked disgruntled at the sight of the hostages. He twitched his tail in annoyance.

"Pay no attention to us!" Palepaw called up to the bristling tom. "We're just fine as can be! After all, you DID say 'all cats'! Just pretend that we aren't even here!"

With a huff, Larkstar continued the ceremonies. "Tinypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and stay loyal to Thunder Clan?" he asked, still bristling a bit.

"I do!"

"Then by the power of Star Clan, I grant you your new name. Tinypaw, from now on you shall be--"

"Wait Larkstar! I was wondering if I could choose my warrior name. I feel that the name 'Tiny' doesn't suit me," she protested. Larkstar sighed and nodded.

"I like the name....Fernsky," the calico announced. Palepaw tingled with pride that her friend had taken her ideas into account.

"Tinypaw, from now on you shall be Fernsky. Star Clan honors you as a full Thunder Clan warrior!"

They touched noses as the crowd cheered for their newest addition. "Fernsky! Fernsky! Fernsky!"

At that moment, River Clan had the camp surrounded, and Icestar was poised to strike.


	5. Surprise at the Gathering

Larkstar looked up from his high position on the rock. He met eyes with Icestar and snarled deep in his throat. Icestar crouched in reply, prepared to leap into the camp.

"Oh, boy, my first warrior battle!" Fernsky mumbled to herself before bounding away to stand next to Sootclaw.

Splashpaw felt a surge of pride. RiverClan looked do fierce, so strong! These puny forest cats stood no chance against them!

"It doesn't have be like this, Larkstar," Icestar growled. "Let my apprentices go free!"

"Sunningrocks is ThunderClan territory, now!" Larkstar bellowed, and his clan yowled their support.

"No!" Palepaw protested.

Icestar shook his head. "This is an issue for the Gathering, Larkstar. The issue at paw here is the unfair imprisonment of my apprentices!"

Snowytail bounded up to her leader and murmured a few words in his ear. Larkstar listened, narrowing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Decide now, Larkstar!" Icestar yowled, sounding furious. "Release them peacefully or we attack!"

"How can I be peaceful when you have brought an army of enemy warriors into my home!?" Larkstar countered. "ThunderClan, attack!"

"RiverClan, attack!" Icestar commanded. The circle of RiverClan warriors sprang into the clearing through the trees.

Palepaw was the first of the two apprentices to act. She lashed out at Sootclaw with a low snarl. The dark warrior recoiled and whirled around. He towered over the two apprentices.

The clearing was now writing with battling warriors. RiverClan fought with fire in their claws and in their hearts. They fought with a purpose, and for justice.

"Ready for the first battle you can hear?" Palepaw muttered as Sootclaw swiped a huge paw at them. Splashpaw could not reply, for he was dodging Sootclaw, and looking for an opening to...

"Leap!" he ordered. Sootclaw reared up on his hind paws. The snarl in his throat rumbled like thunder.

Splashpaw and Palepaw charged at his exposed underbelly. They leapt with unsheathed claws and bowled the big warrior over with their combined weight. Palepaw fastened her teeth to Sootclaw's foreleg while Splashpaw ripped the ThunderClan bully's belly fur with his claws.

Sootclaw writhed and kicked, and managed to scratch Splashpaw across the muzzle. This made Palepaw furious. She held on to his forepaw and bit down until Sootclaw yelped like a kit.

They released Sootclaw, who fled out of his own camp, into the ThunderClan forest.

The other RiverClan warriors were having the same kind of success.

Icestar and Larkstar were wrestling in the dust. Larkstar landed on top of the RiverClan tom, but Icestar kicked with his hind paws, shredding Larkstar's belly fur just like Splashpaw had done.

Larkstar lunged and bit down on Icestar's ear, drawing quite a lot of red-hot blood.

"We've got to help him!" Palepaw cried.

"No. Do you know how much that would hurt Icestar's pride?" Splashpaw growled. He knew what it was like when cats treated you like you were helpless. Palepaw fastened her pleading green eyes on him.

"But..."

"NO!" Splashpaw yowled. He looked around for another warrior who might need the help of two small apprentices. He wanted to divert Palepaw's attention. "There!" Splashpaw spotted Puddlepaw, who was Palepaw's littermate, although the two had never gotten along. Puddlepaw was being clobbered by a dappled ThunderClan she-cat.

"He won't thank us for this," Palepaw grumbled as they bounded to his aid.

"It's not a fair fight," Splashpaw reasoned. "We must help him."

Together, they leapt at the she-cat, who toppled over and landed in the dust on her side. Before they even had a chance to lay a claw on her, even before Puddlepaw had a chance to spit at them for interfering, Icestar's yowl echoed around the clearing.

"RiverClan, we have made our point! Let's go, and make sure that no cat is left behind!"

And the triumphant river cats gave their ThunderClan opponents one last shove, then turned and followed their leader out through the fern tunnel, heading home at last.

"And so the ThunderClan cats kidnapped two of my apprentices. They were trespassing on land that has always belonged to RiverClan--Sunningrocks. RiverClan marched into ThunderClan land and fought for the freedom of Palepaw and Splashpaw. I will not tolerate this kind of treatment of my cats!" Icestar bellowed. The RiverClan cats yowled their support.

Splashpaw felt a thrill of excitement. What an exhilarating sound! He looked at Palepaw, who sat next to him beneath the Great Rock. Her eyes glistened with pride and excitement, as well. Her tail found his, and they twined their tails together as a symbol of unity and comfort.

Foxstar, the old ShadowClan leader, stepped forward.

"Larkstar, what do you have to say to this?" she growled. Sparkstar, the WindClan leader, pricked her ears curiously.

Larkstar cleared his throat nervously. He was the newest of the leaders, and had yet to earn the respect of the Clans.

"I regret the debatably rash actions of my warriors," he admitted. "ThunderClan was prepared to present this issue tonight: Sunningrocks is now on ThunderClan land. It was the will of StarClan that the river changed its course--what else could it be? I claim Sunningrocks for my clan's use only."

A yowl of protest sounded from RiverClan, which was met by cheers of support from the resentful ThunderClan cats.

"I am not finished with my announcements!" Icestar insisted, rather than arguing with ThunderClan. "Very recently, three of our apprentices have received visions from StarClan. They were Splashpaw, our deaf-born cat, Palepaw, and Reedpaw, our medicine cat apprentice." Excitement prickled through the RiverClan ranks--they knew what was coming. Curiosity silenced the other clans...

"Swiftwind, my former deputy, came to young Splashpaw first, and taught him to hear. Palepaw looked to StarClan in an effort to help Splashpaw, and was rewarded. Swiftwind granted Splashpaw hearing through young Palepaw. Reedpaw was then informed of their triumph."

A loud rumble of disbelieving mews rose up from the other Clans. Splashpaw felt countless pairs of eyes searching his pelt.

Icestar continued, "Tonight, I send sincere thanks to our warrior ancestors for the miracle that they have granted us. It is a true sign that they favor RiverClan this season, and so we must keep Sunningrocks!"

Icestar had so cleverly turned Splashpaw's miracle into a way to argue for Sunningrocks! Splashpaw was glad to have helped his Clan.

"Prove it!" a WindClan warrior yowled.

"Yes, I don't believe it!" a ShadowClan cat agreed.

"Very well," Icestar said coldly. His eyes found Splashpaw and Palepaw. "If you please, young ones," he meowed.

"We're going to stand on the Great Rock!" Palepaw murmured, in awe. Splashpaw led the way boldly up to Icestar's side. Once atop the huge boulder, Splashpaw felt Palepaw trembling. He twined her tail in his again, and she relaxed.

"Does any cat doubt that this apprentice was deaf the last time I spoke to you? I specifically announced that RiverClan would not be weakened by a deaf cat, and that we would show StarClan that we were strong enough for the challenge!"

A general grumble of agreement issued from the crowd.

"Very well. Splashpaw, if you don't mind sharing RiverClan's miracle with the forest? I know you must want this to stay quiet, but do you doubt that speaking now would benefit your Clan?"

Splashpaw did not doubt that.

"Cats of all Clans, I stand before you a changed cat. Thanks to Palepaw and Swiftwind of StarClan, I can hear you, at last."

"Thank you," Icestar said. The Clans were startled into dead silence.

"You're welcome," Splashpaw replied brightly.


	6. Claypaw

"That was sooo brave, Splashpaw!" the kits gushed, bouncing around his paws. Splashpaw and Palepaw had just told them about the previous night's Gathering.

"It really was," Palepaw added. Since the miracle they had become inseparable.

"So what happened? Is Sunningrocks ours??" Deepkit squeaked. Palepaw licked him between the ears in a motherly way.

"Yes, Deepkit," she purred. "No need to worry." Deepkit puffed out his little chest.  
"I wasn't worried!" he boasted.

"Splashpaw! Battle training!" Webtail called from where he stood near the warrior's den. He waved his tail proudly, reveling in his apprentice's new hearing abilities.  
"Come on," Splashpaw meowed to Palepaw. "Let's fetch Emberfrost."

The four cats padded through RiverClan's territory, to the Flatrock, a relatively large flattened plate of rock in the ground. It acted as a kind of stage for fake fights, and hardened the cats' pads so that they were tougher in battle.

Splashpaw discovered that scraping his claws on the rock made an unpleasant *screeech*! He made a face and drew his claws in.

Palepaw wrinkled her nose with amusement.

"There's so much I don't know, yet about the world," Splashpaw murmured. He looked up at Palepaw. "Will I ever catch up?"  
She nosed his shoulder playfully.

"Of course you will, silly furball! The real question is, can you beat me in a fight?"

Splashpaw growled playfully and sprang at her. He bowled her over and the two cats rolled around in the marshy soil next to the Flatrock, pawing at each other's ears and baring their teeth in fake snarls.

"Come on, you two, time to mold that raw talent into fighting skill," Webtail ordered. He and Emberfrost sat on the Flatrock with their tails curled around their paws.

***************************************

"Good job," Emberfrost purred. They were all back at camp, gathering around the fresh-kill pile.

"What do you think Emberfrost? Are our apprentices ready for their assessment?" Webtail asked between bites of vole.

Splashpaw and Palepaw exchanged excited glances. They would soon be warriors! Out of the corner of his eye, Splashpaw saw the pretty queen Antfern nose her four kits up into the center of camp. He nudged Palepaw. The apprentice den would be crowded tonight!

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here in the center of camp. Today, four apprentices will be warriors!" Icestar announced.

Juniperkit, Claykit, Redkit and Elmkit stood proudly at his feet. They were assigned one by one to Kestrelwing, Treefall, Gravelclaw, and Goldenstream.  
Splashpaw felt strangely restless as he sat beside Palepaw.

"Want to hunt?" he asked her in a whisper as the new apprentices were cheered by the Clan. He felt like a fish was leaping inside of him, giving him restless energy.

"Sure. Let's get a warrior and make a hunting patrol."

They ended up going with Treefall and Claypaw, his new apprentice. Claypaw looked around at the lush newleaf greenery.

"Wow!" she mewed. "This is amazing!"

"Splashpaw and Palepaw can help me show you some hunting techniques," Treefall purred.

The four cats crouched by the river. Splashpaw pricked his useless ears. Palepaw swiveled her own ears and flicked her tail back and forth as she gazed into the river.

"What are we looking for? Fish?" Claypaw piped up.  
"Shh," Treefall ordered. "Be patient."

Splashpaw was the first to catch a fish. The scales brushed his pad for a heartbeat, and he curled his claws into the slimy flesh and flung the fish out of the water. The glistening silver body twisted in mid air, spare droplets of water flying in all directions. Splashpaw caught it and finished it off with his teeth.

"Whoa..." Claypaw murmured. "Can I try?"

"Sure. Be very still and very quiet," Treefall meowed. Claypaw nodded solemnly. She crept to the edge of the rocky shore, peering down into the water. She was crouching in front of a wall of rock, which left a few tail-lengths of sand before the water began. In the wall of rock was a small cave, where Splashpaw had sheltered once as a small kit. He had not understood the importance of staying in the camp. He had not heard the rolling thunder above, and had sniffed his way to the river in search of food.

When the rain had come, he had fled into the tiny cave, saved just in time by Kestrelwing. The cave brought back painful memories of deafness and ignorance.

Claypaw raised one paw, claws unsheathed, over the water. Splashpaw, who had his eyes on the cave, spotted a flashing pair of yellow eyes appear out of the darkness of the cavern. A strong paw flashed out, quick as lightning, and shoved Claypaw into the roaring water.

Claypaw shrieked as she hit the water. She was barely more than a kit, and although she had pure RiverClan blood, she had never been to the river before.

"Claypaw!" Treefall yowled. He took off along the riverbank, his fur brushing Splashpaw's tail as he passed. Splashpaw and Palepaw exchanged a look of panic.

The little tabby yowled as the current pulled her under. She broke up for air once, but then the murky waters wrapped her up, hiding her from sight. Splashpaw tensed, ready to spring. He had mastered the river a few days before, he was willing to do it again. He boldly jumped into the water, circling around the place where Claypaw had slipped under. He felt her tail brush his pelt. Taking a deep breath he dove under.

Claypaw had hit her head on some driftwood and was sinking steadily. The dim light just barely revealed her location, but it was all he needed. Splashpaw paddled downwards, following the inexperienced apprentice. Calling up all his strength, he caught hold of her scruff and hauled her up to the surface.

"Palepaw!!" he coughed when he poked his head up out of the raging current. The graceful peach form of Palepaw seemed to glide over to him. Claypaw stirred and coughed as her friends helped to support her onto Palepaw's back. She winced at the weight but continued to swim back to Treefall. Splashpaw sighed with relief as he followed her. Claypaw was safe, and that was all that mattered.

Splashpaw poked his head into the medicine cat den. Reedpaw was there, quietly stacking herbs. He looked up, bits of marigold still dangling from his whiskers.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes. You and Palepaw saved her life!" Reedpaw assured, licking his brother's ear as if to award his efforts. As he spoke Claypaw stirred. Her green eyes blinked open reluctantly.

"Splashpaw?" she called shakily, trying to get to her feet. "Splashpaw, what happened?"

"Palepaw and I saved you from drowning. You've been unconscious for the past few days. As soon as you are better, Icestar will make us warriors. He wanted you especially to attend our ceremony," he explained, a wave of emotion flooding over him that had no name, no reason. It was a different feeling than that he had for Palepaw. It seemed like the rescue had put a special bond into place.

But Palepaw gave up her ear for me, he thought, I can't go and replace her.

Claypaw blinked up at him with a look of pure worship. He took a deep breath and padded forward. Yes, yes he could.


	7. Rejected

Claypaw was sleeping. Splashpaw felt her warm fur pressing against his side. She was so small and beautiful. He felt strangely shaky, as though her presence was the chill of leaf-bare. And yet, his heart was full of warmth.

"Splashpaw?" Palepaw murmured, nosing her way into the medicine cat's den.

"Oh," Splashpaw said. "Hi."  
"I--"  
"Shh! Claypaw is asleep," Splashpaw scolded. Palepaw flattened her ears against her head.  
"Sorry."

Splashpaw licked the top of Claypaw's head, wondering how love could be so wonderful and happen so fast. He wanted to stay here next to her forever.

"Um, Icestar says it's time for the ceremony," Palepaw murmured.

Splashpaw was reluctant to leave, but the excitement of his warrior ceremony was beginning to make his paws itch.  
Reedpaw poked his head into his den.

"Hey, I'm back," he told his brother. "And it's time for--"

"He knows," Palepaw grumbled, brushing past Reedpaw on her way out.

"Well, come on!" Reedpaw exclaimed. Splashpaw could tell that he shared his excitement.

"You'll take care of her, right?" Splashpaw said seriously, running his tail down Claypaw's flank.  
Reedpaw was confused. He cocked his head to the side.

"Of course. Fogheart will check on her later, but you're going to be a warrior!"

"Shh."  
"Sorry."  
Splashpaw sighed. "But Icestar wanted Claypaw to come."  
"She's tired," Reedpaw said, drawing himself up to full height. He used his medicine cat authority as he said, "We shouldn't wake her, just come on!"

Splashpaw still hesitated, and Reedpaw rolled his eyes.  
"I promise she'll be okay."  
Satisfied, Splashpaw purred and followed his brother out of the den.

"Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey join together here for the naming of two new warriors!" Icestar yowled.

Splashpaw was sitting next to Palepaw beneath the rock on which Icestar perched. Splashpaw was gazing at the medicine den, worrying about Claypaw. What if she got worse in Reedpaw's and Fogheart's absence?

"How's Claypaw?" Palepaw meowed cautiously.

"Huh?" Splashpaw shook his head. "Oh, she's still sick, but maybe tomorrow she'll be well enough to go on a hunting patrol with me!" The thought of it filled him with warmth.

"Oh," Palepaw said. "That's great."

Icestar raised his tail to silence the clan.

"Palepaw and Splashpaw, do you promise to protect and defend RiverClan, even at the cost of your lives?"

The words reached Splashpaw's brain and sent a flood of pride through his body. He was infinitely grateful for the chance to hear, for had it not been for Swiftwind's gift, he never would have become a warrior.  
"Swiftwind? Are you watching?" Splashpaw called silently.

But the breeze was still. Swiftwind was not there at his shoulder.

"I do," Palepaw meowed, and Splashpaw realized that it was his turn.

"I do!" he said solemnly, his heart as light as air.

"Then by the powers of StarClan--"  
Splashpaw wished Claypaw could see him now. "--I give you your warrior names. Palepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Palestream. StarClan honors your bravery, strength, and devoted prayer to StarClan, which brought Splashpaw into the hearing world. We welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan!"

Palestream purred deep in her throat as she licked Icestar's shoulder.

She left Splashpaw's side to go sit with the warriors. A cool breeze tickled his fur where her warmth had once been.

"Splashpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Splashnose. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength. We are all grateful to share this with you by means of the miracle StarClan has granted RiverClan. We welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

When Icestar was finished with the speech he rested his muzzle on Splashnose's head. Splashnose licked his leader's shoulder.

He heard the cheers.

"Splashnose! Palestream! Splashnose! Palestream!"

Kestrelwing was bursting with pride. Webtail's and Emberfrost's voices were the loudest of all. Even grumpy Puddlepaw, who was resentful because his sister was a warrior before him, joined in.

"Palestream! Splashnose!"

Owlpaw trotted up to Palestream.

"Congratulations!" he purred, licking the new warrior's ear. Splashnose heard his tongue swipe over her left ear and he winced for some reason.

"Thanks!" Palestream exclaimed. The two cats walked off together, and the congratulatory yowls of RiverClan faded. All Splashnose could hear was their conversation.

"I can't wait till I'm a warrior! We'll share a den!"

"That sounds great. Maybe we can go hunting tomorrow?"

Splashnose growled to himself. How annoying. Now he would have to wait until she was finished with Owlpaw. He wanted to got visit Claypaw, but what use would he be if he couldn't talk with her?

He weaved through the cats, who were now sharing tongues and conversing as evening drew in.

The warriors' den was nearly empty. Splashnose sighed. He would need to sit out in the clearing for his warriors vigil in a short time, but for now he rested his eyes in a vacant nest. Maybe sleep would drown out Palestream's annoying conversation...


End file.
